PJO FANFIC (OC'S NEEDED) CLOSED!
by Adamus
Summary: Please don't send in any more characters, thank you!
1. OC's Needed

**PJO FANFIC **  
**(CHARACTERS NEEDED)**

Hello!  
Honestly I'm not sure if this will get any attention (so I guess there's not point?) but  
I'm planning on making a PJO fanfic that I'll publish here and work on for fun (so updates  
most likely won't be consisted, unlike with my other fanfic).

Anywho, I'm looking for your guys' OC's! If any of you could either leave a filled out version of the character sheet below in the reviews second or shoot me a PM, then that would  
be fantastic. Of course, I might not take all of them depending how many, but the ones  
that do make it in will have their creators credited, so don't worry!

Oh! And I'll be deleting this soon because I don't want to take up space in the PJO section, so  
if you're interested in having your OC's in the story, then please get them in quickly.

* * *

Name: (First and last, you can include a middle name if you want)  
Age:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:

Godly parent:

Nationality:  
Hair colour:  
Eye colour:

Clothing type/style:

Personality: (Any discription as long as it covers the basics. You can make this however detailed you want, just get your point across)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Abilites and/or talents(strenghts):

Fatal Flaw:

Your characters history: (Once again, this can be however long you want it to be. Just get the main ideas across and it's all good!)

Your characters family: (siblings, mortal partent, any family member who plays a role in their lives)

Would you be okay if your character were to have a boyfriend/girlfriend?: (not saying they will, but who knows?)

Would you be okay if your character were to die?: (this will most definitely happen if you answer yes, so please dont get upset if I kill them off)

If the answer is yes for the above question, how would you prefer your character to die?:

Would you be okay if your character were to be hurt physically?: (as in major wounds in battles that need serious treatment)

Would you be okay if your character were to be hurt emotionally?: (this will also happen if you answer yes, don't say I didn't warn you)

How well would they cope if put under stress/life or death situations?:

How well would they cope if they were betrayed?:

Does your character have a reason for being someone who betrays the other demigods?: (yes or no, followed by the motive)

If your character was to turn evil, would they be capable of killing anyone?:

Would your character sacrifice themself so their friend could live, or save themself so they could honour said friends memory?:

Aside from ADHD and Dyslexia, does your character have any other disorders, learning or otherwise?:

Does your character _not_ have ADHD or Dyslexia?: (most demigods in the PJO universe have those two, but some of them don't. I may not stick by this if too many people don't have either of these)


	2. OC's Chosen

**PJO FANFIC (OC'S NEEDED)**

Thank you to the people who sent in their OC's!

The ones I've picked are Cyrus and Roxallene from Princess of Flames, Kendra from PrincipessaBel, and Natasha from CyanoticNightmare.  
To those of you who weren't listed here, don't worry! Your characters will still make their appearances as campers and have their own roles in the story.

If anyone else would like to send in a few males (because so far the group is just my guy and Cyrus) that would be fantastic! Of course, no one has to, but working with other people's characters is something that I'd really like to try.

Once again, thank you!


	3. Final Characters

**PJO FANFIC **  
**(FINAL CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN SELECTED)**

Oh, wow guys. Thank you all so much! Seriously, I thought that like one or two people would want their characters to be in this, but not this many... wow.

Since it will be in different POV chapters (like how it is in Heroes of Olympus, you know?) I've chosen who the main narrators will be, just incase any of you were wondering.

So, there will be: Cyrus, Kendra, Natasha, Lewis, Yohei, and of course, my character (Gunnar) I may add in another girl to even it out again, but that would be seven narrators and I don't think I'd be able to keep up with that many people.

The supporting characters will be: Roxallene, Ethan, Hagan, Sophie, Raine, and Akane. These characters may not be _main_ main, and a couple may just be campers that the six meet, but I promise that they won't be left out!

These are the final main/supporting characters, so please do not send me anymore, thank you!

_Also. . ._

Cyrus & Roxallene belong to: Princess of Flames  
Kenda belongs to: PrincipessaBel  
Natasha belongs to: CyanoticNightmare  
Lewis belongs to: james9  
Yohei belongs to: HuntingStarlight  
Ethan belongs to: Demigod Ethan  
Hagan belongs to: Hagan Son of Nike  
Sophie belongs to: Mythtea  
Raine belongs to: Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe  
Akane belongs to: 88XeqtionerAngel88

None of these amazing characters are mine.

(Jeez, that's a lot of people.)


	4. Question Time

**PJO FANFIC **  
**(ALRIGHT, QUESTION TIME)**

So this little thingy was marked as complete until a little while ago. That's because I've got a question.

The story will be out in a few days (I'm aiming towards the 18th or 20th) and I have just a little bit of a problem...? Like, I want to have the writing in third person, but narrative is more comfortable for me. The thing is, though, with six different narrators I think that first person would be kind of confusing. It might not be, I dunno.

It's not that big of a deal, but what do you guys think, narrative or third person?


	5. The Son of Hermes!

**Hey!**

**So the actual story will be posted tonight **(or whenever the site updates, I dunno) **so once that's done,  
you guys can begin reading!  
-It'll be titled as 'The Son of Hermes' for anyone who wants to know- **

**I apologize for it taking so long. Originally, I was going to use my OC Gunnar, but just yesterday I realized that nothing was going anywhere with him  
and I changed to Dylan **(which hopefully you guys will like)**.**

**Once again, thank you guys for sending in your fantastic OC's!**

**-Adamus**


End file.
